divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aethernea
Edits Thank you for reminding me about the Lore book that came with Divine Ascension, I'd completely forgotten to read that book. I've rewritten the House of War, because copying the content word for word is likely to get us in trouble with Larian and we might have more content to add from past/future games to flesh it out. I don't want to change the Divine Order page now as I can see you said you are still working on it on your user page, but it does have the same problems as the House of War. Are you happy to rewrite it, or would you like me to take a look at it? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 22:19, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Character infobox I'm going to take a look at reworking the infobox as my next to do. You made mention of additional info to the characters for DII. Do you know what is missing/needs adding before I start? Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 18:49, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Council/League of Seven I remember a little while ago we had a bit of a discussion about if the Council and League are seperate groups and I believe, based on the lore in the games that they are the same thing, the names are just used interchangeably. Zandalor himself explicitly states that Ruben Ferol was one such member of the council and when you cross reference against The Prophecy you can see that all seven races are accounted for in the short story, weighing everything towards them being one and the same. I've tidied up the article now and removed a lot of the FoV and Dragon Commander information at they are different councils with different structures. There is the argument there that imps replaced the eternals over time, but I think we have to consider Dragon Commander with a pinch of salt anyway as DOS2 implies the eternals were locked away before the formation of the seven races and there were only a few left scattered about Rivellon, not really enough for them to have a society and be able to appoint council I think. Sakaratte - Talk to the catmin 07:13, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Hello Greetings. I found truly ancient web-site on Divine Divinity - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/divinedivinity/characters.htm and it's has a lot of information from in-game books. Last update was 9''/3/2003, ''so author of this site is probably dead or don't care, and we can "borrow" (*Taxlehix) info and files for this wiki. So, what do you think? Malgoth (talk) 15:38, January 29, 2020 (UTC) *Yep, it's free hosting after all. There a lot of banners and trackers. I would advise to instal first a ghostery app for your browser - https://www.ghostery.com/ and adblock plus - https://adblockplus.org/. They are essential nowadays. P.S. It's old HTML made site, any antivirus would hate it, because it has a huge ton of vulnerabilities.Malgoth (talk) 19:50, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Identity of Alexandar's mother Alexandar is a human, not half-elf, so his mother can't be Eleanalessa and Lucian's optinal romance in DD isn't canon, or at least they didn't have any kids. Which means that Alexandar's mother also human, and this narrow down the field. In my opinion, it's probably Penumbra or Alix. Thet both strong female characters and the latter is also at hight position of power. Perhaps Alix was even defacto ruler of Ferol after Janus death as Demon of Lies. Either way, Lucian didn't care much about Alexandar, considering that he sacrificed him in the end of D:OS2 for "greater good".Malgoth (talk) 21:42, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Re : Halfling page pictures Got from reddit , and no, dwarves don't have such long ears. Anyway, Larian said that Rivellon have halflings, so now they must put together something with them. I'm dead tired of Larian's story inconsistencies.Malgoth (talk) 15:14, February 3, 2020 (UTC)